Haunted
by ShadowDaWolfGirl
Summary: Mrs Lovett has a ghostly admirer, and it's just a matter of time before it gets a little too close...sorta sweenett, honest! probably better that it sounds XD


Mrs Lovett glanced around nervously as she opened the door to her oven

_Ok. So. I reeeally wanted to do this coz I've had the idea for SO long. ; so I've done it. Yay. Err… this is just a little thing I guess it'll only be like 5 chapters long or something like that P for now…enjoy the ghostly goodness! ;P_

Mrs Lovett glanced around nervously as she opened the door to her oven. Checking on the pies and deciding to herself that it'd be about another half hour before they were done, she just stood there for a while, staring into the flames, glad for the warmth.

She honestly didn't feel safe in this house anymore. It wasn't Sweeney, for a change, it was something else. Something just didn't seem right anymore, ever since they'd been together, something she couldn't put her finger on…

Something else she didn't know was that Sweeney had decided to come check on her, too. Creeping in as silently as he could, he prowled over and stood just behind her, a little surprised that she hadn't noticed him by now.

He instantly regretted ever coming down as he put one cold hand on her waist and got a hard slap in return. Her hand met it's target with a satisfying _smack _and sending him backwards onto the floor.

"Oh my God, Mr T I'm sorry!" she whispered when she realised it was only him. She knelt down and stroked the cheek that she hadn't just smacked, offering her other hand to help him up. "You alright?"

"Just dandy, thanks." He said, glaring at her as he got up by himself.

"I'm sorry, alright?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted at him, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

The barber rolled his eyes and slid his own arms around her waist.

"Alright, alright, stop giving me the face, will you?"

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, trying to unwind herself from him, but finding his arms locked around her.

"What's been wrong with you lately?" he asked, completely out of the blue.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What d'you mean, love?"

"You know what I mean. You've been acting weird for about two weeks now," he pressed himself to her a little harder. "And don't tell me nothing's wrong, because you know I know you a lot better than most people and I can tell." He'd sufficiently caught her now, there was pretty much nothing she could say or do to make him stop pressing the matter.

"Well…It's nothing, really, it's just…"

"Go on," he insisted.

"There's been some weird stuff happening, that's all." She wasn't looking at him anymore, which, combined with her odd statement, made him all the more curious.

"Like what?"

She shook her head. "I must just be seeing things. Anyway, gotta get back to work, 'ey love?" she kissed him again and this time he let go of her, then following her out and making his way back to his shop.

"Seeing things…" he muttered to himself, thinking over what she'd said. He was worried about her. She'd been acting so odd lately. He wondered whether it was all the work she did or something else, maybe it was making her delirious.

Not even a victim could get his mind off her. The stab in the throat was a little half-hearted, and he simply went on auto-pilot as he stepped on the pedal and sat back in his chair once it was free again.

Downstairs she felt it again. Freezing hands on her hips. She'd felt the same thing one too many times, and she was just about fed up with it. Just as she had done all the other times, she turned sharply, only to see no one there. Again.

Sighing and mentally telling herself she was going mad, she got back to work on kneading dough.

The air around her was icy, even though she could see that for once it was actually warm outside.

She froze as cold lips pressed against the back of her neck. She whimpered a little, mentally asking why it had to be _her _it took an interest in. It was never anybody else. It didn't bother anybody else. It was just _her_, all alone.

She knew it wasn't Sweeney just messing with her. One, she knew he was usually cold, but he was never _that _cold. And two, it couldn't be him. It just couldn't. Alright, he was good at sneaking around and she usually didn't see him until he wanted her to, but he couldn't just disappear like that…whatever it was did.

She reasoned it was, unfortunately for her, a ghost. She'd never really believed in ghosts, but now she was pretty much forced to believe it. She wouldn't mind it all that much, except it paid attention to her. A lot of attention.

She could feel it constantly watching her when she wasn't alone and when she was, like now, it got a lot worse. She remembered it kissing and even biting at her neck once, and had come to realise that she was the only thing it wanted. She was being lusted after by a _ghost_.

To be honest, this sort of scared her.

She meant to tell Sweeney but…What could she say? He'd probably think she was mad. Well, she was, a little bit, but he was too, really, so that balanced it out.

She felt a hard chest press against her back, pushing her against the counter. Hair brushed her neck as it kissed down her jaw line, making her shiver.

He'd never been more please to hear Sweeney coming down the stairs. As soon as he stepped in, it was gone and the baker tried to look normal again so he wouldn't think she was acting odd.

It didn't work.

He raised an eyebrow as he walked through. "You sure you're alright, pet?"

She nodded quickly, keeping her eyes on the pastry in front of her. He didn't look like he believed her, but nevertheless carried on walking to go get yet another clean shirt.

She could tell this phantom was going to be trouble. She had to do something about it before it decided it wanted to get closer –

She mentally shuddered. She was going to have to get rid of it.

And fast.

_Yipes, eh? P next chapter will be up…soon…I hope. oo _

_Review and you get a cookie! D_


End file.
